


Put on a Show

by yoohoopuddin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohoopuddin/pseuds/yoohoopuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, there was the patter of bare feet padding their way over to the edge of the bed. “Oh. Don’t stop, boys. I’m enjoying this show just as much as you are…” he drawled, perching himself upon the edge of the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put on a Show

Richard splayed out across the mattress, writhing against the sheets in agonisingly slow rocks. A man approached him, tongue flickering over the delicate flesh of his lips as he stalked forward. Richard halted, wide, doe-like eyes locking upon Severin as a woodland creature would gaze upon it’s hunter. Sev swept closer, dipping onto the bed and seizing hold of one of the pale man’s scrawny wrists. He moaned, inclining himself to the touch, relishing the nails that pierced at his skin.

Severin closed the gap between them, the scratching fabric of his shirt colliding with the pale skin of Richard’s chest. His mouth claimed the smaller man’s, not a trace of gentleness nor softness as his lips crashed against Rich’s in a bruising kiss. Richard didn’t complain, mustering up all the force he could possibly manage to return at least a sparkle of the fierce touch, tongues and teeth sliding and scraping.

Severin and Richard collapsed against each other, mouthing over ever flutter of exposed skin they can catch a glimpse of as their lips teared away. The door to the bedroom creaked open, another figure illuminated in the pale light. Sebastian stood in the doorway, pale eyes sparkling as he watched the scene unfolding before him. He slunk forward, almost going unnoticed had it not been for his brother tugging impatiently at the denim of his jeans and causing him to topple over the sheets too.

Both Morans set themselves to work, fingers fumbling with the faded leather of Richard’s belt, Sebastian lingering over the cool metal of the buckle. The belt coiled on the floor once they had tossed it aside, Severin more or less granting his brother permission to slide the actor’s trousers down himself as he focused on the craned length of Richard’s neck, begging for attention. Richard’s gasped, bucking up under the pressure of the twins, it was all too much, all too good and bad at once.

Sebastian nudged the trousers down, nuzzling Richard’s thighs with the scatter of stubble littering his jaw as the material pooled around the actor’s ankles. Severin continued over Rich’s neck, a smirk lacing his lips as he heard the man moan and cry. His teeth grazed the bob of his Adam’s apple, relishing in the way it made Richard squirm. Sebastian had caught the fabric of Richard’s underwear between the clamps of his own teeth, lowering himself even further to tease it away.

Richard arched up off the bed, his hips thrusting towards Sebastian’s mouth as his underwear followed after his trousers. Seb yanked at the tangle of material, easing them over his feet and casting them away. Severin’s smirk widened into an ecstatic grin as he caught sight of how much Richard really was aching for it. It was then, that they heard it - the trill tones of a chuckle, or rather a giggle, flowing from the door. Jim watched them with one perfectly groomed eyebrow quirked.

All three of the men froze as the bounce of laughter echoed around the room. Then, there was the patter of bare feet padding their way over to the edge of the bed. “Oh. Don’t stop, boys. I’m enjoying this show just as much as you are…” he drawled, perching himself upon the edge of the mattress. He didn’t touch, simply gazed - as Severin and Sebastian started to move again, meeting one another with a hungry kiss over Richard’s throbbing cock.

Richard craved more, he needed more. Sebastian and Severin were lost in their kiss, fingers twitching as they roamed over their twin’s broad figures, sloping down the steep planes of shoulders. Jim noticed that this was so, eyes blossoming wide as he watched for a moment before he crawled, parting his own lips with a wet pop and wrapping them around his brother’s cock. Richard cried out, rutting against the rumple of sheets as Jim’s cheek hollowed out.

The Moran twins tumbled over the edge of the bed, Severin effectively pinning Sebastian down into the plush groove of the carpet as they continued to scramble. Jim, meanwhile, focused on his brother, tongue flickering over the sensitive slit as he begged for Richard to scream. And scream he did, Richard’s head thrust back, mouth forced open wide as the noise tore from the depths of his throat.

The screech pierced Sebastian’s ears and he clawed at his brother, gnawed fingernails raking down the crimp of Severin’s back. Severin grunted, hips ramming forward in reaction, desperate for the friction.

“Oh, oh god, James!” Richard stammered out, overwhelmed by the the turn of events, knuckles white as he curled his fingers in the crease of linen. Jim increased his pace, head bobbing up and down with each quick stroke. He waited until he knew his brother was teetering right on the edge, that Richard’s orgasm was only a flicker of a moment away - before he drew himself back, a wicked smile curling over his swollen lips. Richard whined in protest, tears prickling his eyes.

Jim ignored it, contorting himself over the bed as to swat at the mass of entangled limbs sprawled out across the floor. The blond twins sprung to attention, Severin rolling off his brother and climbing atop the bed, fists swinging. Sebastian followed after, the pair like tamed animals awaiting Jim’s orders, ready for anything their master may need. All four were on the bed now, the Morans and Jim looming over Richard who blinked up at them with eyes stinging a sore shade of rouge.

“Now boys, I said I was enjoying the show earlier on. I even got myself involved…” Jim spoke slowly, “but you didn’t finish. I want a grande finale.”

And with that, both Severin and Sebastian swooped down, lapping fervently at Richard’s cock. The actor didn’t last long, not at all, coming with one last cry tinged with a sharp tint of pain. His seed spilled across the twin’s faces, painting their furrowed brows and bruise-riddled mouths. Jim propped himself forward, gravitating towards the oldest of the twins, and licked a thick stripe over his cheek, the salty taste enveloping his tongue, rendering it heavy as he sighed;

“Wonderful. I’ll certainly make sure I don’t miss your next performance.”


End file.
